MISSING YOU
by RainBee
Summary: Persahabatan antara wanita dan pria tidak akan jauh dari istilah cinta. Entah siapa saja yang memulai harus menerima resikonya. Percayalah mereka hanya membutuhkan kejujuran satu sama lain. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/GS
1. Chapter 1

**MISSING YOU**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Ocs**

 **.**

 **T / M / ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Cerita, Alur, Dialog hanya milik ku**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Chapter 1**

"DASAR JALANG" teriak seorang wanita bertubuh mungil bermata bulat pada wanita yang sama mungilnya hanya saja dia lebih kurus.

"awalnya aku tidak percaya jika kau selalu menjadi penggangu hubungan orang, tapi kali ini aku percaya kau ini benar-benar pengganggu!" teriaknya lagi tepat di depan muka Baekhyun.

Meski merasa dipermalukan di depan umum Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan, makian dan cacian yang sudah bebas mengudara keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Karena Baekhyun sangat tau dalang dibalik kejadian ini.

"Mau kemana kau jalang?" Wanita itu sigap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, saat hendak Baekhyun pergi dari ruang kelas yang sudah ramai penonton setianya ketika dirinya akan di babat habis oleh kemurkaan wanita-wanita yang menjadikan dirinya korban.

 _Korban? Baekhyun adalah korban._

Baekhyun memejamkan mata menghela nafasnya kasar hingga matanya menatap wanita itu yang sedari tadi mengganggu Baekhyun.

"kau tidak butakan nona Do Kyungsoo yang terhormat? Aku akan pergi karena kelas sudah selesai!" sindirnya

"berani sekali kau! Kau..."

Hampir saja satu tamparan mengenai pipi mulus Baekhyun jika saja sang aktor tidak cepat datang untuk menyelamatkan korbannya.

"Kau? Jangan ganggu kekasih ku lagi" ucapnya berlalu menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membiarkan puluhan siswa dan siswi di dalam kelas melongo atas kejadian barusan.

"kau akan mati Byun Baekhyun" gumam Kyungsoo berlalu mengikuti jejak Baekhyun yang menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **-Missing You-**

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK"

Emosi Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat dikontrol lagi, teman yang dia biarkan selama ini menjadikannya korban mengingkari janji dan berulah lagi.

Baekhyun membuang muka saat dirinya sudah berada diluar gerbang sekolah. Kedua tangannya bersedekap, kaki mungilnya berjalan terbirit-birit bertujuan untuk menghindari manusia bodoh yan sedang mengejarnya.

"ayolah Byun kau selalu saja marah jika terjadi situasi seperti ini"

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Baekhyun

Ucapan temannya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditawar lagi dengan kesabaran sampai tubuh Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di kepala temannya.

 ** _PLAK_**

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN..."

"APA? APA? HA! KAU INGIN YANG LEBIH KERAS" Baekhyun bertiak lagi, Wanita itu sudah habis kesabaran saat ini dirinya sudah muak dengan cengiran dan senyum seorang iblis bernama Park Chanyeol.

"hehehe maafkan aku"

Chanyeol meminta maaf dan merajuk layaknya anak perempuan yang sedang meminta perman pada ibunya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih bersikap acuh tidak mengabaikan rajukan temannya yang bodoh itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana halte bus sunyi karena tidak ada lagi suara rajukan dari Chanyeol yang memohon maaf pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya dan melihat temannya itu menunduk merasakan rasa bersalahnya.

"kau selalu saja menjadikan ku korban, dasar BODOH" ucapan Baekhyun memecahkan suasana dan menimbulkan seulas senyum di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"BAEKHYUNIE"

Chanyeol menghambur memeluk Baekhyun yang masih acuh tidak melihat Chanyeol dengan benar.

"LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG!"

Seperti sebuah perintah takut jika Baekhyun akan membunuhnya dengan jurus Hapkido yang dikuasanya Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"baiklah, satu cup ice cream"

"aku membenci mu!"

Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, dengan sigap Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

 **-Missing You-**

Jari lentik Baekhyun sudah menggenggam satu cup ice cream semari duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dibelakang gedung sekolah. Sudah tiga tahun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadikan tempat ini tujuan mereka jika sedang bosan. Hari ini mungkin terakhir bagi mereka untuk datang disini dan memakan ice cream mereka, hari ini malam puncak kelulusan mereka dan selanjutnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki tujuannya masing-masing.

"maafkan aku seringkali menjadikan mu korban, kau tau Byun? Kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku" kata Chanyeol

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memakan ice creamnya dengan ceroboh, sudut bibirnya penuh dengan ice cream sampai seragamnya terkena noda ice cream dan Baekhyun terlihat cuek hal ini membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan temannya.

"mmm-mmm" Baekhyun bergumam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, dia begitu menikmati ice cream hasil traktiran dari Chanyeol.

"aku akan menjemput mu pukul 7 tidak terlambat!" Baekhyun menganggung mematuhi kalimat Chanyeol.

 **-Missing You-**

Lampu panggung mulai menyala, sinarnya tertuju pada pria yang duduk di kursi dan memangku gitarnya. Kaki jenjangnya menyilang menumpu gitar yang berada dipangkuannya, kemeja dongker dan celana jeans berpadu dengan vans hitam menjadi busananya malam ini. Rambut yang hitam berponi memberi kesan santai.

"cek cek cek" suara _baritone_ terdengar nyaring di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dari bawah panggung kecil yang disediakan sekolah untuk _porm night_. Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat pria yang sudah delapan belas tahun menjadi temannya terlihat tampan, ceria dan bodoh. Baekhyun menyukainya mungkin saja.

 _I met you in the dark_

 _You lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though_

 _I was enough_

 _We danced the night away_

 _We drank too much_

 _I held your hair back when_

 _You were throwing up_

Petikan gitar dan suara Chanyeol memenuhi aula, gemuruh tepuk tangan menyertai. Baekhyun layak bangga dengan banyak orang yang mencintai temannya itu.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati panggung memberi dukungan penuh dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di paras cantiknya.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I'm stone cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _Then you asked me, to stay over_

 _I said, I already told ya_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

Hatinya terasa hangat sekarang mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sudah sering dia dengarkan setiap saat jika dia menginginkan Chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _Cause I played it cool when I was_

 _Scared of letting go_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I'll bring you coffee and_

 _Kiss on your head_

 _I'll take the kids to school_

 _Put them to bed_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute, I'm stone cold sober_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _Then you look over your shoulder_

 _And everyday you get a little better_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _Cause I'm gonna love you till_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part_

 _Like in our vows_

 _Yeah, we've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _I wanna stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Oh, Just say you won't, say you won't, say you won't_

 _Say you won't, say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Say you won't let go_

 _[ James Arthur – Say You Won't Let Go ]_

 **-Missing You-**

"penampilan yang keren Yeol" Puji Baekhyun.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan Baek?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan otaknya berusaha mencernaperkataan Chanyeol.

"apa? Aku sudah memuji mu" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. Membenci setiap keterlambatan Baekhyun dalam berfikir.

Baekhyun terheran-heran degan sikap Chanyeol setelah tampil tadi. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja saat Baekhyun memang tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan lagi selain memuji temannya.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun serta mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun berlari seperti kurcaci.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi dan Chanyeol tetap berjalan hingga Baekhyun lelah mengikuti kaki panjang itu melangkah.

"PARK CHANYEOL, BERHENTI KAU!"

Sudah habis kesabaran Baekhyun yang ditinggal oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang berada jauh dari hadapannya yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"kau kenapa? Kau marah? Apa yang kuperbuat?"

"jelas aku marah, kau pasti tidak tau kan jika aku akan pergi ke Cambridge"

"Cambridge?" ulang Baekhyun

"Harvard University"

Baekhyun tersambar petir kali ini. Temannya yang berjanji akan selalu bersama saat ini mengikngaki janjinya lagi.

"Selamat Yeol maaf akan ketidak tauan ku tentang mu"

 **-Missing You-**

Baekhyun tidak muncul hari itu di airport _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya sudah membujuk Baekhyun agar menemui Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun rasa kali ini giliran dia yang harus marah karena Chanyeol mengingkari janjinya untuk bersama hingga menemukan pasangan masing-masing.

Atau mungkin memang Chanyeol sudah menemukan pasangannya.

Atau mungkin Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun yang sudah menemukan pasangannya.

Pada dasarnya hati keduanya tidak tenang berpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

TBC/END? ^^

THANKS FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2

**MISSING YOU**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Ocs**

 **.**

 **T / M / ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Cerita, Alur, Dialog hanya milik ku**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Chapter 2**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuh mungilnya memiring menghadap lemari bajunya. Mata sipitnya medeteksi sesuatu yang berada disudut kamar di samping lemari miliknya, kotak berdebu berwarna cokelat. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat mengambil benda berdebu itu. Selembar potret kebersamaannya dengan pria itu terlihat disana. Mimik muka Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget dan sebuah cengiran nakal tersungging dari paras tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Ya! Kalian lihatlah kemari" intrupsi Sehun_

 ** _Cpreett_**

 _"_ _Oh Sehun! Beraninya kau!" teriak Baekhyun, tapi nihil saja hasilnya karena pemilik nama sudah berlari menghindari terkaman singa betina._

 _Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya merasa kesal dengan tingkah usil Sehun pasalnya dia merasa belum siap saat Sehun mengambil gambarnya._

 _"_ _cemberut?" goda Chanyeol_

 _"_ _apa?"jawab Baekhyun ketus_

 _"_ _kau ini jelek sekali jika seperti itu"_

 _"_ _siapa yang meminta mu menilai ku? Cantik atau buruk itu bukan masalah mu!"Marah Baekhyun. Tidak Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa memarahi temannya ini, satu hal yang selalu membuatnya aman hanya saat Chanyeol ada disisinya._

 _Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalnya, membuang perasaan aneh yang muncul dari detak jantungnya, hampir membuatnya gila._

 _Chanyeol selalu gemas dengan Baekhyun._

 _Dan_

 _Baekhyun selalu terpesona dengan pesona Chanyeol._

 _Mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain._

 **-Missing You-**

9 Year Later

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi, sinarnya memancar cukup terik hari ini. Seorang wanita yang sudah tumbuh dewasa duduk di antara penikmat makanan mereka. Baekhyun memilih kursi yang berada diujung ruangan dan melihat halaman rumah sakit dari luar jendela.

"boleh aku duduk?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara yang baru saja memecah kesunyian yang dia buat.

"tentu, duduklah" jawab Baekhyun.

"kali ini apa yang sedang mengisi kepala kecil mu itu?"

"tidak ada" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Baekhyun berbohong. Baekhyun tidak suka orang lain mengetahui sesuatu yang mengisi kepalanya.

"kenapa kau kemari Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"menemani wanita yang selalu menyindiri di jam makan siang" sindir Kris

Baekhyun merekahkan senyumnya.

Sudah tiga tahun Baekhyun bekerja di rumah sakit milik keluarga Kris. Baekhyun seorang dokter diusianya yang masih muda. Bagi Baekhyun tidak harus menunggu lama untuknya menjadi seorang dokter, Baekhyun pandai dan berprestasi. Baekhyun tidak memilih untuk membantu keluarganya mengembangkan bisnis, dokter adalah mimpi masa kecilnya. Sikap mandirinya terlahir sejak usianya menginjak remaja, diusinya saat itu dia seringkali tinggal sendiri dan melakukan banyak hal sendiri kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk.

"ada acara sabtu ini?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih asik mengunyah telur gulung didalam mulut mungilnya.

"ingin menemani ku?" lanjut Kris lagi

"acara apalagi kali ini Kris?"

Baekhyun sudah sering diminta untuk menemani kegiatan Kris diluar jam kerja, biasanya dia menolak ajakan Kris tapi kali ini Baekhyun ingin menerima ajakan Kris.

"undangan makan malam, CEO baru" terangnya

"Ok! Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang terlambat tuan muda" Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Kris. Baekhyun meninggalkan Kris setelahnya, berlalu begitu saja tidak memperdulikan kesenangan Kris.

 **-Missing You-**

"aku dengar ada yang menirima ajakan makan malam sepupu ku" sindir Luhan

"eonni!"

"hehehehe, satu langkah lebih baik. Kau harus segera menyusul ku dan Sehun eoh?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah mendengar celoteh Luhan jika sudah menuju ide gilanya menjodohkan Baekhyun dan Kris.

Baekhyun berada di Universitas yang sama dengan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka menjadi anggota club theater bersama. Sesuatu yang kebetulan dan Baekhyun bekerja di rumah sakit sepupu Luhan dan semakin menjadi kebetulan saat Sehun memberi undangan pernikahaannya dengan Luhan satu tahun yang lalu. Keputusan yang cepat diambil Sehun saat itu.

"Bee" panggil Luhan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang duduk dikursi tamu, Luhan memberikan satu cangkir Matcha favorit Baekhyun.

"Hm"

"memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, berbohong lagi.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong Bee" ucap Luhan tepat pada sasaran.

Sejak kemarin Baekhyun nampak lusuh dan terlihat sedih. Bukan kebiasaan Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya atau sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"eonni, aku menyesal" sebuah pengakuan muncul dai bibir Baekhyun

"apa yang kau sesali Bee?"

"aku merindukannya"

Luhan mengerti maksud dan tujuan yang sedang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Karena sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya, tidak menjadi hal tabu lagi jika Luhan sangat memperhatikan adik kecilnya itu.

Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"sehun akan membantu mu, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pria yang kau benci"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar membenci mereka, semua hanya kiasan kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa Baekhyun menyayangi keduanya.

Sekilas penyesalan muncul seperti film didalam pikiran Baekhyun. Pria itu muncul, pria yang Baekhyun sebut teman yang kini sangat dirindukannya. Harapannya untuk bertemu pria itu seakan sudah hampir sirna, bertahun-tahun Baekhyun selalu duduk dibawah pohon yang sama mencari tahu kabar menghubungi seluruh kontak yang Baekhyun ketahui, tapi semuanya nihil. Terasa sia-sia.

 **-Missing You-**

" _you look so beautiful tonight_ , Bee" Puji Kris pada kecantikan Baekhyun yang semakin terpancar malam ini.

" _you too_ "

Baekhyun menikmati perjalanan, matanya menelusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan pancaran lampu jalan dan jalanan yang ramai menghibur kesunyian didalam mobil. Kris tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dia terlalu terpesona oleh kecantikan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Kris, kau lihat salju turun" kata Baekhyun memecha keheningan.

"ku rasa baru kemarin siang aku merasakan matahari terik dan sekarang sudah turun salju"

" _make a wish,_ Kris" ajak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya, menyatukan kedua telapk tangannya.

 _Aku merindukan mu, ijinkan aku bertemu dengan mu lagi_

Kris melirik Baekhyun sesekali wanita itu sangat damai saat ini, sikapnya selalu mampu menghipnotis siapa saja pria yang waras untuk kagum dengannya.

Beberapa saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan manatap Kris yang masih fokus pada aktifitas mengemudinya.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kau tidak membuat harapan?"

"tanpa aku membuat harapan, tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginanku Bee"

"sombong sekali kau ini"

Kris membuat Baekhyun merekahkan senyumnya. Sebuah janji yang Kris buat untuk Baekhyun adalah membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari.

 **-Missing You-**

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kris yang sejak tadi menyambutnya turun dari mobil. Baekhyun terlihat anggun dress putih dengan motif _rose_ sederhana membalut tubuh mungilnya, punggungnya terekspos kala rambut panjang yang terurai tertiup angin malam.

Surai cokelat itu mengundang banyak perhatian tamu yang datang, semuanya melihat kearasnya sepasang _heels_ hitam membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan dan menuntunnya duduk di deretan tamu.

Acara makan malam sudah dimulai, pembukaan dan pidato dari tuan rumah sudah disampaikan. Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, yang membawanya datang kemari adalah menghapus rasa bosannya dirumah tanpa kegiatan. Baekhyun sibuk berbinacang dan menertawakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka ketahui.

Sampai suara keributan itu muncul.

"Ada apa itu Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan didepan sana Bee"

Baekhyun dan Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mereka berjalan menuju ketempat keramaian itu.

Seorang mengatakan "itu anak tuan muda Park terjatuh dan kakinya terkena pecahan lampu"

Dengan segala antusiasnya, Baekhyun menyeludup ke dalam kerumunan itu. Baekhyun melihat sudah banyak sekali darah yang keluar tidak hanya dari kaki anak kecil itu tetapi juga dari kepalanya.

Tidak berfikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun melepas gandengannya dengan Kris dan mengambil alih anak perempuan itu yang sedang di pangku pria bertubuh jangkung disampingnya. Tangan Baekhyun telaten menutup luka yang meyebabkan darah dengan merobek scraf yang dibawanya.

"siapa kau?" tanya seorang perempuan dewasa dengan marah.

"aku dokter, aku akan membantu menahan darah ini keluar. Kris panggil ambulance dan siapkan ruang operasi" intrupsi Baekhyun, di ikuti Kris. Sementara itu penonton yang mengerumuni berbisik dan menonton adegan itu. Begitu juga dengan pria jangkung disampingnya hanya diam terhipnotis dengan aksi Baekhyun.

"aku akan menggendongnya" suara berat itu akhirnya muncul, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan lagi. Baekhyun mengikuti printah itu dan berlari keluar ruangan, mengekor dan memasuki ambulance.

Tidak ada yang menyadari satu sama lain.

Mereka.

Atau

Hanya Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang tahu.

TBC/END? ^^

THANKS FOR READING.

TINGGALKAN KRITIK & SARAN.


	3. Chapter 3

**MISSING YOU**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Ocs**

 **.**

 **T / M / ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Cerita, Alur, Dialog hanya milik ku**

 **.**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Kring_**

 _Jam beker Baekhyun berdering diatas meja nakas, matanya tak kunjung membuka juga hingga membuat eomma membangunkan princess di dalam istana Byun._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun bangun dan segera turun. Kau akan terlambat" seru eomma dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun._

 _"_ _hmmm" sahut Baekhyun, masih memejamkan matanya terkantuk._

 _"_ _ini semua salah Chanyeol, kau habis setelah ini Yeol" gumam Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi._

 _Semalam Chanyeol merengek meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk menemaninya membeli kado ulang tahun untuk nunanya. Tapi pada faktanya Chanyeol hanya sedang mengajaknya begadang di bawah pohong dibalik gedung sekolah dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menuliskan rahasia terbesar mereka dan membacanya setelah mereka lulus Senior High School._

 _"_ _eomma appa, aku berangkat. Bye" teriak Baekhyun yang masih mengunyah roti panggang menu sarapannya._

 _"_ _kau tidak menunggu appa? Appa juga akan berangkat nak" tanya appa kepada anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya._

 _Baekhyun keluar pagar rumahnya yang dipisahkan halaman yang sangat luar biasa luasnya._

 _"_ _aku membenci letak bangunan rumah yang sangat jauh dari pagar" gerutu Baekhyun masih berlari demi mengejar bus yang lima menit lagi akan datang._

 _"_ _kau terlambat 2 menit Byun" sindir Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu Baekhyun sejak 10 menit yang lalu dari jam janjian mereka. Chanyeol selalu tepat waktu bahkan Chanyeol rela menunggu hanya untuk perempuan yang selalu mengaret setiap pagi._

 ** _Hosh hosh_**

 _Baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya di depan muka Chanyeol, matanya memicing melihat ke arah Chanyeol dan segera menghambur masuk kedalam bus yang baru saja datang._

 _Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, hanya Chanyeol yang sibuk memandangi Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlelap karena rasa kantuk yang masih tertinggal._

 _"_ _Ya! Bangun bodoh"kata Chanyeol sembari memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan dan berlalu begitu saja._

 _Baekhyun terlalu kesal dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlalu menyusul Chanyeol dari belakang dan menubruk Chanyeol menarik telinga lebar itu hingga masuk ke dalam kelas._

 _"_ _katakan pada ku, cepat" kata Baekhyun setelah memasuki kelas menyeretnya duduk di bangku Baekhyun._

 _"_ _katakan apa Byun? Lepas ini sakit"Tangan Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun yang masih menarik telinganya._

 _"_ _hah! Kau bertanya" Baekhyun menyipitkan mata berusaha mentransfer rasa kesalnya hari ini pada Chanyeol._

 _"_ _arra arra, lepaskan aku dan akan aku katakan"_

 _"_ _kau pikir aku bodoh, CEPAT KATAKAN"_

 _"_ _maafkan aku ini semua salah ku, sudah dan cepat lepaskan ini Byun" Minta Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengabulkan dan Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kelas sebelum mendapat siksaan lagi dari Baekhyun._

 _"_ _DASAR BODOH" pekik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang melarikan diri._

 **-Missing You-**

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang operasi setelah dua jam menghabiskan tenaga didalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun melepas masker yang menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa orang...orang tua wali anak ini?" suara Baekhyun tergagap melihat pria jangkung yang memejamkan mata dan memangku anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur.

"aku! Bagaimana keadaannya?" jawabnya cepat.

"bisa ikut, ke ruangan saya sebentar Tuan" ajak Baekhyun. Pria itu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan memasuki ruangan Baekhyun tidak jauh dari ruang operasi.

"tidurkan saja dia disana" Baekhyun menunjuk sofa panjang didalam ruangannya dengan dagunya.

"jadi emmmm" Baekhyun bergumam. Tidak seharusnya seperti ini, terlalu gugup untuk memulai percakapan.

"Park Chaeyeon" jawab pria itu cepat. Mengetahui Baekhyun sedang bingung untuk mengisi kertas identitas pasien.

"jadi dia..." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalnya menatap mata pria di depannya, yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"jadi pasien mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di bagian depan kepalnya, ada memar yang cukup dalam disana" lanjut Baekhyun, menunjukkan hasil CT Scan.

"kakinya tidak terlalu parah hanya luka sobek yang sudah dijahit, dua minggu lagi pasien bisa pulang tergantung perkembangannya dua hari lagi pasien akan sadar dari komanya. Saya akan meminta dokter bagian dalam untuk mengurus pasien"

"apa kau tidak bisa menanganinya?"

"akan lebih baik jika dokter khusus yang menanganinya Tuan Park"

"emmm, anda bisa langsung mengurus administrasinya" kata Baekhyun lagi dan menyerahkan kertas yang sudah di isinya olehnya.

"boleh aku menitipkan anak ku disini"

Perkataan Chanyeol meruntuhkan segalanya, Baekhyun menganggung dan memandang anak laki-laki yang memang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekati anak laki-laki itu setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya. Baekhyun memandangi anak itu sangat dekat, bibirnya sangat mirip milik Chanyeol telinganya juga sangat sama. Seulas senyuaman muncul dari parasnya.

Anak itu menggeliat, Baekhyun memperhatikan anak itu yang sedang mencoba membuka matanya dan duduk di sofa tempat ia tadi tertidur dan memandang Baekhyun yang masih membungkuk menatap anak itu.

" _daddy_ "

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun sebelumnya, anak itu akan terbangun mencari _daddy_ ya dan menangis. Baekhyun mengambil alih tubuh anak laki-laki itu, menggendongnya mengelus punggungnya pelan.

" _daddy_ sedang mengurus Chaeyeon, bersama dokter disini sebentar lagi. Emmm" Baekhyun mengiintrupsi anak itu yang masih menangis.

 ** _Cklek_**

Suara pintu terbuka, dibalik sana muncul sosok pria dewasa tadi.

"Jaehyun" panggil pria itu yang sudah masuk tanpa permisi kedalam ruangan Baekhyun.

"dia menangis mencari anda, saya menggendongnya sebentar" kata Baekhyun, sembari menyerahkan anak yang di panggil Jaehyun kepada _daddy_ nya. Namun sepertinya anak itu tidak ingin lepas dari gendongan Baekhyun, anak itu memeluk leher Baekhyun kencang, hingga membuat Baekhyun kewalahan tangisnya menjadi kencang.

"Jaehyunie, _daddy_ minta kau turun sekarang" perintah Chanyeol, nadanya sedikit tinggi di bagian belakang kalimatnya. Jaehyun menggeleng cepat. Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan anak ini.

"biar dia disini sebentar, saya akan mengantarkan Jaehyun setelah tenang"

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika anak ini berbuat sesuatu yang dia rencanakan didalam kepala kecilnya ini" ucap pria itu. Sepetinya _daddy_ anak ini sedang murka.

Sepeninggalan pria itu. Jaehyun meminta untuk turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju sofa tadi untuk duduk.

Baekhyun mengambilkan air minum untuk menenangkan Jaehyun. Menyerahkannya dan duduk bersama disampingnya.

"jadi ingin bercerita kenapa _daddy_ marah dengan Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun menganggung dan mulai bercerita. "Jaehyun tidak mendengarkan kata _daddy,_ Jaehyun memaksa Chanyeon untuk bermain kami berlari kesana kemari dan Chaeyeon menabrak tiang lampu yang tinggi, Jaehyun takut _daddy_ marah dokter" Jaehyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan air matanya yang keluar bercucuran tangan-tangan kecilnya menghapus air mata itu.

Baekhyun gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"dengarkan dokter emmm" ucap Baekhyun menarik Jaehyun dalam pangkuannya. Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak seringan yang dilihatnya. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu menyukai anak ini.

"jika Jaehyun berbuat salah, Jaehyun tidak boleh menghidarinya yang harus dilakukan adalah meminta maaf dan tidak boleh menangis. Jaehyun akan menjadi dewasa seperti _daddy_ dan harus menjaga Chayeon dengan baik"

"tapi _daddy_ sangat menakutkan ketika marah dokter"

"kalau begitu kenapa Jaehyun membuat _daddy_ marah? Jaehyun harus menurut dengan perkataan orang dewasa apalagi _daddy_ adalah orang tua Jaehyun"

Jaehyun mendengarkan setiap kalimat Baekhyun.

"dokter sangat cantik"

"sungguh? Lalu apa hadiah untuk dokter yang cantik ini"

 ** _Cup_**

Jaehyun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan sigap dan menyembunyikan muka merahnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan keplanya pelan, tidak disangka anak ini akan semesum _daddy_ nya dan menggemaskan seperti _daddy_ nya.

"ok! Kalau begitu kita temui _daddy_ sekarang?" Jaehyun mengangguk.

 **-Missing You-**

"Park Jaehyun" pekik Chanyeol yang sudah melihat Baekhyun menggandeng anaknya.

"emmmm dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada anda, sebaiknya mendengarkan terlebih dahulu lebih baik" Baekhyun mencegah amukan Chanyeol.

Jaehyun keluar dari balik kaki Baekhyun, mendekati _daddy_ nya.

" _dad,_ Jaehyun ingin meminta maaf. Ini semua karena kenakalan Jaehyun. Jaehyun berjanji akan menjaga Chaeyeon setelah ini dengan baik dan menjaga _daddy_ juga"

Tidak tahan dengan pengakuan ankanya Chanyeol memeluk Jaehyun yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Jaehyun ingat untuk tidak menangis saat dia salah dan harus segera meminta maaf.

Baekhyun terbawa suasana haru ini, air matanya ikut berhamburan.

"dokter cantik, kenapa menangis?" suara Jaehyun menyadarkan Baekhyun untuk segera menghapusair matanya. Baekhyun menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Jaehyun.

"aigoo, dokter terharu melihat mu tadi. Kau harus menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang baik emmmm? Janji?"

" _ne,_ Janji" Jaehyun memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi.

 **-Missing You-**

"Baekhyun, itu kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"aigoo Baekhyun, kami kesulitan menghubungi orangtua mu nak, tidak disangka kita bertemu disini" suara yang sekali lagi Baekhyun kenali. Ibu Chanyeol, ayah dan kakak perempuannya ada disini.

"kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik Baekhyun" puji ayah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak merindukan ku, eoh?"

"eonni! Aku merindukan mu setiap waktu" jujur Baekhyun

"kau menjadi dokter disini?" tanya Yoora kakak Chanyeol.

"kau hebat sekali, kau harus datang kerumah setelah ini"

"ne, eonni akan ku usahakan" cengiran yang terpancar dari paras Baekhyun muncul, mendundang perhatian pria di balik punggung Yoora.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang dokter disini"

"eonni, aku..."

"Bee" Panggil Kris dari belakang punggungnya.

"eoh Kris"

" _annyeonghaseyo_ , Tuan dan Nyonya Park"

"Kris? Kau disini" Chanyeol menyapa Kris.

"hai bung, aku direktur rumah sakit ini, bagaimana kabar mu? Anak mu baik-baik saja"

"aku baik, anak ku juga baik"

"perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun dia kepala dokter bedah disini"

"Kris!"

"kami sudah saling kenal Kris, dia teman ku"

Ya. Baekhyun memang teman Chanyeol.

Malam itu semuanya bekumpul di luar kamar inap Chaeyeon, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpemitan untuk pulang karena besok dia harus datang untuk jadwal paginya.

 **-Missing You-**

" _aku dengar dari sehun, pria itu sudah kembali kesini"_ suara Luhan dari seberang sana menemani perjalanan Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit. Seperti kabar burung semuanya tersebar begitu cepat.

"eoh, aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengannya dan anak-anaknya"

" _jinjja_? _Heol, setelah menghilang kau bertemu dengannya yang membawa anak?"_

"emmm, smua datang seperti kebetulan eonni. Aku menolong anaknya saat terjadi kecelakaan semalam"

" _lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya?_ "

" _molla_ , dia tidak ada semalam"

"eonni, sudah dulu ya. Aku sudah sampai, nanti ku telfon lagi. _See you_ "

 **-Missing You-**

"selamat pagi dokter" sapa karyawan dan staff di sekitar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggunakan kemeja biru muda dan rok kancing selutut. Kakinya menggunakan _heels_ senada dengan rok hitamnya. Tangannya sangat sibuk menenteng tas dan berkas, tangan kirinya membawa jas putihnya dan matcha latte.

"selamat pagi" Baekhyun membalas sapaan itu, membagikan senyuman pagi ini dengan ikhlas.

"dokter, hari ini..." belum selesai asisten dokternya menyelesaikan kalimat. Baekhyun sudah memotong kalimat itu.

"letakkan saja di meja kerja ku, aku akan membukanya setalah memeriksa pasien ku. Oh ya letakkan tas ku di meja ku juga. Terima kasih nona Shin"

Baekhyun bekerja dengan cekatan semuanya dia lakukan dengan cepat. Baekhyun memasuki ruang inap pasien yang harus di periksa hari ini. Staff dan asisten yang lain sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"setelah semuanya selesai, buat _copy_ annya dan letakkan yang asli juga di meja ku stelah makan siang"

 **-Missing You-**

Kakinya terasa pegal, matcha yang tadi dibelinya sudah dingin dan sudah hambar.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi kerjanya. Membuka berkas yang sudah menantinya di atas meja, memeriksa satu persatu.

 ** _Tok tok_**

"ya, masuk"

"eoh? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"aku belum menyapa mu secara resmi kemarin" jawabnya

"duduklah, ada yang ingin anda minum?"

"secangkir kopi, menurut ku baik"

Baekhyun mengerti maksud dan tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"aku sedang sibuk saat ini"

" _arra,_ sangat sulit membuat jadwal dengan kepala dokter bedah" kalimat sindirian itu muncul.

"ya bia dibilang begitu tuan"

" _long time no see_ Byun" akhirnya kalimat itu muncul kecanggungan diantara mereka berangsur hilang. Mengundang kepala Baekhyun untuk menegadah keatas karena sejak tadi Baekhyun mencari cara untuk tidak menanatp mata itu.

"kau terlihat masih membenci ku"

Baekhyun ingin tidak menangis didepan pria bodoh ini, tapi matanya mendustai segalanya. Air matanya mentes dengan cepat.

" _why? Dont cry_ Byun"

"kau kemana saja selama ini? Aku mencari mu, aku ingin menghubungi mu Yeol" oceh Baekhyun di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tidak tahu kapan laki-laki itu sudah bangkit memeluk tubuh mungil kawan lamanya.

"maafkan aku, semua terjadi diluar dugaan ku"

"kau menjual rumah mu, kau mengganti nomer mu, kau tidak membalas email ku dan kau tidak memberi tahu kapan kau menikah" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Chanyeol lekat.

"maafkan aku Byun"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Jaehyun bercerita tentang mu semalam, dia ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi hari ini"

Baekhyun masih diam memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Yeol, aku emmm maafkan aku yang tidak menangantrmu saat itu aku tidak memperdulikan mu saat itu akuu..."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun kapan kau dewasa eoh? Itu hanya sudah lama sekali aku lupakan kau tahu aku juga bersalah saat itu"

"Jadi kau tidak marah?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan binar matanya.

"tentu saja, hanya sedikit kesal dengan mu saja"

Baekhyun hampir menangis mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan, jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera tertawa.

"kau ini!" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"sudah, lekas selesaikan pekerjaan mu"

"bagaimana Chaeyeon?"

"dia baik, dokter Kim bilang Chaeyeon perkembang dengan baik"

"dia anak yang pandai Yeol" puji Baekhyun.

 **-Missing You-**

"Oh Sehun" pekik Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sehun.

"sedang apa nuna kemari?"

"hanya ingin main, aku membuat janji denga Luhan disini"

"emmm, ingin bercerita" tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja Sehunmelepas scraf yang dikenakannya tadi.

"tidak ada, kupikir kau jauh lebih tahu dari yang aku ketahui"

"istrinya sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, karena kecelakaan mobil"

"Oh Sehun, dia kembali dan menemui ku sudah sangat cukup bagi ku"

"kau berbohong juga aku akan tahu nuna"

Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya. Sehun dan Luhan adalah pasangan yang selalu mampu menebak Baekhyun didalam kondisi apapun.

 **-Missing You-**

"hai Lu" sapa Sehun pada istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Ck! Kalian bermesraan lagi depan ku eoh"

"makanya cepat menikah" ucap Sehun jengkel.

"Ya! Oh Sehun kau mengejek ku?"

Baekhyun kesal sekali dengan tingkah kedua pasangan suami istri ini.

"eonni, aku tunggu dibawah" kata Baekhyun yang sudah berlalu pergi dari ruangan Sehun.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun.

"dia sedang tertekan oleh masalah yang dibuat sendiri"

"biarkan saja wanita bodoh itu, melakukannya"

"OH SEHUN LEPASKAN TANGAN MU"

Sehun mengeluarkan cengirannya. Tangannya memang sulit untuk dikontrol jika sudah memeluk tubuh istrinya. Luhan muak dengan tingkah mesum suaminya yang selalu pandai mencari kesempatan menyentuh payudaranya.

"aku pergi" pamit Luhan sengit pada sanga suami.

 **-Missing You-**

Sementara itu, Park Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan berkas kantornya di dalam ruang inap Chaeyeon. Chanyeol sudah lima tahun menjadi singel parent, sepeninggalan istrinya Chanyeol hanya sibuk mengurus pekerjaan dan anak kembarnya.

Park Jaehyun dan Park Chaeyeon adalah malaikat kecil yang dititipkan tuhan untuk dia jaga.

" _dad,_ Kapan Chayeon akan bangun?"

"besok, tidurlah. Paman Lee akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi"

 **-Missing You-**

"eonni, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantar mu sampai rumah. Ini semua karena Jongin harus libur dan aku menggantikannya lagi malam ini"

" _its ok,_ jangan mengebut eoh" titah Luhan

"siap! Daaahhh Sehun jaga eonni ku dengan baik, _arra_?"

Baekhyun mengendari mobilnya cukup kencang. Sepuluh menit aja untuk menempuh Mall ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya menyerahkan kunci kepada satpam untuk diparkirkan. Maniknya melihat Jaehyun keluar dari ruamah sakit.

"dokter cantik" sapa Jaehyun, berlari menghambur untuk memeluk Chaeyeon.

"hai tampan, baru akan pulang sayang?"

"emmmm" Jaehyun menganggung di dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"baiklah, sampai ketemu besok" Baekhyun menyerahkan Jaehyun pada paman Lee. Baekhyun sudah mengenal paman Lee saat dulu masih sering datang bermain ke rumah Chanyeol.

"hati-hati di jalan tampan dan pama Lee juga" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sepeninggalan Jaehyun dan paman Lee. Matanya baru menyadari jika disana ada ayah Jaehyun yang sedang memperhatikan interaksinya barusana.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun.

"kau tidak pulang" lanjut Baekhyun.

"aku menjaga Chaeyeon malam ini"

"emmmm, aku melihat bibi dan eonni siang tadi"

"mereka sudah pulang, mari masuk. Sebelum menjadi beku disini"

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol.

"secangkir kopi?"

"tentu"

 **-Missing You-**

"selamat malam dokter Byun" sapa paman Zhang asisten Kris. Di dalam kantin rumah sakit.

"malam"

"anda sedang berjaga malam ini?" tanya paman Zhang.

"iya paman, Jongin sedang libur malam ini" jawab Baekhyun.

"emmm dimana Kris?" Lanjut Baekhyun cepat.

"tuan muda, sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke China"

"ah pantas saja hari ini aku tidak menemukannya mengganggu ku" canda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpamitan setelah itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"maaf, lama ya?"

"kau selalu lama Byun" sindir Chanyeol mentap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk meniup matcha yang dipesankan chanyeol.

"tidak selalu Yeol" sanggah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seperti sedang dicubit oleh semut dan terbangun saat itu juga. Semuanya sudah berubah berbeda tidak lagi seperti dulu. Keputusannya untuk pergi dan tidak menghubungi Baekhyun memiliki resiko seperti hal ini. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menyamakan dulu dan sekarang.

"jadi bagimana kabar paman dan bibi Byun?"

"mereka baik dan sibuk" jawab Baekhyun dan tertawa. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena hidupnya yang sangat kesepian ini.

"Yeol, kau ingat Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"tentu"

"dia sudah menikah satu tahun lalu, menyedihkan bukan? Istrinya bahkan sedang mengandung" Baekhyun menunjukkan mimik sedihnya. Bukan karena dia tidak berbahagia hanya saja Baekhyun kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, karena hanya Baekhyun yang masih hidup sendiri.

"aku menemuinya sebelum kecelakaan Chaeyeon, mereka bahagia dan istrinya sepepu Kris"

"ahh, kau sudah menemuinya" Baekhyun bergumam dibalik cangkir yang diisi matcha favoritnya.

Pembicaraan mereka sangat membosankan, pemahasannya selalu sama dan berujung dengan mereka yang saling diam.

Baekhyun takut menanyakan kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlalu kaku untuk bertanya tentang Baekhyun.

"boleh aku minta nomer mu?"

"tentu, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengetik nomer yang Baekhyun sebutkan dan mengirim pesan.

"itu nomer ku"

"emmm, aku akan menyimpannya Yeol"

 **-Missing You-**

Pagi ini salju turun cukup lebat, jadwalnya untuk pemeriksaan masih dua jam lagi. Baekhyun memutuskan turun untuk mengambil sarapannya setelah membersihkan dirinya.

Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya ditempat makan, memilih kursi yang sama setiap pagi. Tidak ada yang menyapanya pagi ini. Terkadang dia rindu jika Kris datang untuk menyapa atau menganggunya.

 ** _Drrrtt_**

Ponselnya berdering dari dalam saku kemeja dokternya.

 _Kris is calling_

Seperti memilik kontak batin. Baekhuyun bersemangat mengangkat telfon Kris.

"hai"

"..."

"aku sedang memakan sarapan ku"

"..."

"kau yang tidak berpamitan dengan ku"

"..."

"kau berhutang ice cream Kris"

"..."

"Ok! _See you soon_ "

Baru saja Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan hampir menyuap sarapannya untuk ke tiga kali. Asistennya datang berlari tidak karuan.

"dokter, pasien dokter Kim baru saja sadarkan diri"

"lalu?"

"dokter Kim belum datang"

"sial! Dia akan ku potong gajinya" umpat Baekhyun.

"siapkan semua alat pemeriksaan"

"aku akan kesana sebentar lagi"

Sepeninggalan asistennya. Baekhyun mengikutinya berjalan dengan cepat memasuki lift menuju lantai 8. Ruang VIP Park Chaeyeon.

Baekhyun masukdengan terburu-buru. Mengecek kondisi Pasiennya yang sedikit tidak stabil. Chanyeol yang berada didalam terlihat panik dengan kondisi anak perempuannya, suhu badannya panas dan mual berkelanjutan.

"siapkan rauang CT Scan" titah Baekhyun pada asistennya.

"aku akan membawa Chaeyeon, kau bisa menunggu disini. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Baekhyun menenangkan Chanyeol yang masih panik, sejak Chaeyeon sadarkan diri suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi ia mual dan memubuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

Baekhyun berlari ikut mendorong tempat tidur Chaeyeon setelah keluar dan meniggalkan Chanyeol sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Baekhyun kembali setelah Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon tidak mengalami hal yang serius hanya sedikit sulit menerima obat yang diminum karena dosis yang tidak sesuai.

Baekhyun mengganti resep Chayeon dan berpamitan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghubungi Kim Jongin untuk minta penjelasan atas kecerobohoannya.

 **-Missing You-**

Sudah beberapa minggu hingga bulan berganti, Baekhyun tidak lagi bertemu Chanyeol dan memeriksa keadaan Chaeyeon karena Jongin sudah mendapat amukan Baekhyun maka dia akan datang tempat waktu dan tidak lalai.

Baekhyun bekerja dipagi hari dan Chanyeol akan menjaga anaknya di siang hari. Perbedaan waktu membuat Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun mendengar jika Chayeon sudah bisa pulang setelah dua minggu rawat inapnya, kondisinya sudah membaik hanya beberapa kali saja untuk melakukan cek kesehatan.

Baekhyun memantau itu semua dari laporan yang dia dapatkan. Sebagai dokter kepala Baekhyun bisa memantau itu semua.

Bulan depan Baekhyun mengambil cuti untuk menemui orang tuanya dan beristirahat sejenak. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya sangat ringkih mungkin karena alerginya terhadap dingin membuatnya menjadi kurang sehat.

 **-Missing You-**

" _eomma_ "

"..."

"aku akan ke tokyo bulan depan"

"..."

"ne, _arraso. i love you too"_

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya. Bulan depan tinggal lima hari tersisa, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sedikit berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan.

Baekhyun tinggal di apartment yang dia beli satu tahun lalu, Baekhyun memilih untuk tinggal sendiri setelah itu.

Mobilnya baru saja keluar dari apartmennya, Baekhyun melihat anak kecil sedang menangis di taman didepan apartmennya. Karena rasa sayangnya pada anak-anak Baekhyun terpanggil untuk menghampiri anak itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Baekhyun menghampiri anak itu.

"Chaeyeon" panggil Baekhyun.

Anak itu memang Chaeyeon. Rambut panjangnya terlihat lusuh, lututnya berdarah.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini sayang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chaeyeon hanya diam dan menangis.

"Chayeon ingat dokter? Dokter yang menolong Chaeyeon saat sakit" kata Baekhyun

"dimana _oppa_ dan _daddy_?" lanjut Baekhyun. Chaeyeon menggeleng.

"ayo ikut dokter, dokter akan menyembuhkan luka Chaeyeon dan menelpon _daddy_ setelah itu"

Baekhyun menggendong Chaeyeon, setelah mengiyakan ajakannya. Chaeyeon lebih ringan dari Jaehyun terlihat Baekhyun yang lebih santai menggendong Chaeyeon.

Baekhyun membawa Chaeyeon masuk ke dalam mobil, dan berhenti di supermarket terdekat untuk membeli obat merah yang lupa terbawa olehnya. Baekhyun membersihkan luka Chaeyeon dengan obat didalam kotak p3k yang selalu Baekhyun letakkan didalam mobil.

"sayang, ini akan sedikit sakit. Chaeyeon bisa menggigit tangan dokter untuk menahannya, _arra_?" Baekhyun memberikan tangannya untuk dicengkram Chaeyeon dan tangan satunya memberi obat merah pada luka Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon tidak sungguh mengigit tangan Baekhyun, anak itu hanya memejamkan mata dan mengcengkram tangan Baekhyun.

"nah, sudah selesai. Masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun, Chaeyeon mengangguk lucu sembari menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Mirip sekali dengen Jaehyun.

Baekhyun menggendong Cheayeon lagi membawa masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Baekhyun menyisir rambut Chaeyeon dan mengikatnya menjadi dua bagian.

"sudah cantik, sekarang dokter akan antar Chaeyeon pulang"

Chayeon menggeleng pelan. Menolak Baekhyun.

"emmm kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menghapus jejak air mata Chaeyeon.

"baiklah, dokter akan mengantar Chaeyeon pulang setelah dokter berbelanja, bagaimana?" tawaran Baekhyun diiyakan oleh Chaeyeon kali ini.

 **-Missing You-**

"nah sekarng sudah sampai rumah, ayo turun"

Chaeyeon memandu perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Anak itu cukup pandai dlam mengingat, Chaeyeon menghafal setiap jalan menuju rumahnya. Rumah Chayeon tidk terletak jauh dari apartmen Baekhyun hanya 50km jaraknya.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Chayeon, yang sedang sibuk memakan ice creamnya dengan tidak rapi. Baekhyun tersenyum gemas mengambil tisu dan mengelap ujung bibir Chaeyeon. Setelah berbelanja Cheayeon sudah banyak berbicara. Anak itu sangat riang hanya sedikit lebih dingin dari Jaehyun sifat milik Chanyeol sekali. Chaeyeon menceritakan bahwa tadi dia lari dari amukan seorang yang dia sebut bibi burung hantu.

"halo, Chanyeol"

"..."

"aku di depan rumah mu, kau di rumah?"

"..."

"aku bersama Chaeyeon"

Panggilan itu terputus. Cukup lama Baekhyun menekap bell dan tidak ada jawaban akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelfon Chanyeol yang sedang di luar mencari Chaeyeon.

Tidak menunggu lama, Chanyeol datang dari arah berlawanan bersama dengan Jaehyun. Chanyeol memeluk Chaeyeon yang masih asik memakan ice creamnya yang belum habis juga. Jaehyun berdiri disampingnya dan menangis tanpa suara, Baekhyun menugsak rambut Jaehyun.

 **-Missing You-**

Kaki Baekhyun memasuki rumah megah Chanyeol. Rumah itu bernuansa eropa, lampu-lampu kristal menerangi setiap sudut ruangan. Baekhyun bisa melihat foto keluarga Chanyeol tanpa sang istri di ruang tamu.

"terima kasih Byun, untung ada kau yang datang menemukan Chaeyeon"

"emmm, aku tidak sengaja menemukakannya di taman depan aparment ku. Kebetulan aku tinggal di dekat sini"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang duduk terpisah oleh meja di depannya. Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol dan tersenyum simpul.

"Yeol, kurasa kau perlu mengganti pakaian mu. Penuh ice cream milik Chaeyeon" Baekhyun menunjukkan noda ice cream di kemeja Chanyeol.

"dokter dokter" seru Chaeyeon dan Jaehyun dari atas kamarnya. Mereka baru saja selesai mandi.

"aku kedalam dulu ya" pamit Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, yang masih asik melambaikan tangannya kepada anak-anak.

"emm harumnya, siapa yang baru saja mandi?" puji Baekhyun pada si kembar yang datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluki Baekhyun.

"aku aku aku" seru si kemabar berebutan.

 ** _Cup_**

Jaehyun mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi tanpa aba-aba membuat Baekhyun membolakan matanya. " _oppa_ , kenapa _oppa_ mencium dokter?"

'karena _oppa_ merindukan dokter cantik" jawab Jaehyun polos.

"kalau begitu Chayeon juga akan mencium dokter"

 ** _Cup_**

Giliran Chaeyeon yang mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun cukup merasakan kebahagian menjadi seorang wanita kali ini, andai saja Baekhyun sudah siap untuk menikah dan memiliki anak-anak sepandai Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon.

"karena Chaeyeon menyayangi dokter"

"sungguh?"

" _ne_ " seru keduanya kompak. Anak-anak ini sangat lucu, mengenakan piama bermotif bintang-bintang.

"dokter bisa memasak?" tanya Chaeyeon.

"tentu, kalian pasti lapar kan?"

"iya kami lapar, masakan _daddy_ membosankan" keluh Jaehyun.

"dokter akan memasak setelah meminta ijin _daddy_ "

"tidak perlu, Jaehyun akan antar dokter ke dapur"

Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon menonton TV setelah menunjukkan dapur dan letak alat memasak. Baekhyun yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu.

"Byun, kau sedang apa?"

"Yeol"

"eoh anak-anak lapar jadi aku memasakkan untuk mereka. Maaf terasa tidak sopan memasuki dapur mu sembarangan" jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"tidak masalah, lanjutkan saja. Mana yang bisa ku bantu?"

"tidak perlu, sepertinya Chaeyeon merindukan mu, bermainlah dengannya"

Chanyeol, menuruti titah Baekhyun. Dia pergi dan kemudian datang duplikatnya.

"dokter" panggil Jaehyun berbisik.

"eumm"

"dokter sudah memiliki kekasih?" cicit Jaehyun.

" _wae_? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"daddy akan menikah dengan bibi burung hantu itu. Kami sangat takut dengannya"

"kenapa takut?" Baekhyun mulai banyak tanya, ia penasaran juga merasa aneh.

"bibi burung hantu, selalu memarahi kami saat tidak ada daddy"

"emmm, mungkin bibi burung hantu sedang sibuk"

"Jaehyun sudah berjanji bukan bahwa tidak boleh nakal?" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

" _ne_ "

"yasudah makanan sudah jadi panggil _daddy_ dan Chayeon kemari" Baekhyun mengutus Chanyeol dan Chaeyeon untuk makan.

 **-Missing You-**

Semuanya sudah berada di meja makan. Baekhyun mengambil alih piring Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon sebelum mengambil makan untuknya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghindari makanan pedas dan asam. Karena yang Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol tidak suka masakan yang terlalu pedas dan asam.

"uwaaah, _oppa_ masakan dokter sangat enak"

"eummm ini enak sekali, berbeda dari masakan _daddy_ " Jaehyun mengiyakan pendapat Chaeyeon setelah menyuapkan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"eh, apa yang barusan Jaehyun katakan?"

" _aniyo_ , hehehe" cengir Jaehyun yang mulutnya masih terisi banyak sekali makanan.

Baekhyun menjadi penonton setia, adegan tiap adegan yang matanya lihat. Keluar kecil yang hangat selalu Baekhyun inginkan.

Acara makan malam dadakan selesai Chanyeol membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Baekhyun mengantarkan dua malaikat kecil Chanyeol kedalam kamar dan membacakan sebuah dongeng karangannya.

Lima belas menit kemudia Baekhyun turun dengan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang Tv.

"mereka sudah tidur, Yeol. Ini sudah malam aku harus pulang"

"aku akan mengantar mu" tawar Chanyeol

"aku membawa mobil Yeol" Baekhyun berusaha menolak, setelah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun tadi. Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi kejadian dimasa lalu muncul Baekhyun bukan seorang perebut atau perusak hubungan orang.

"biar paman lee yang besok mengantarkan ke apartment mu"

"anak-anak sendirian di rumah, Yeol"

"ada paman Lee dan istrinya dirumah ini Byun. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak"

 **-Missing You-**

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam tidak bergerak dan berbicara. Baekhyun sangat kesal dengan dirinya. Kenapa kondisi seperti ini yang selalu datang disaat mereka sedang berdua saja.

Bukankah seorang teman harus lebih akrab. Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"nah sudah sampai"

"paman Lee akan mengantar mobil mu besok siang, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi"

"aku nak taksi saja Yeol, terima kasih tumpangannya"

"kau tidak menawari ku untuk mampir?" Chanyeol sedang menyindir Baekhyun yang tidak peka dengan maksud Chanyeol

"aigoo, kau ingin mampir? Arraso" Baekhyun meringis menyadari keterlambatan berfikirnya lagi.

 **-Missing You-**

Baekhyun membuka pintu aparmentnnya. Mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk sembari Baekhyun membuatkan minum untuk Chanyeol.

"kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun kembali dari dapur.

"ya begitulah, hanya sesekali Luhan eonni mempir menemaniku saat Sehun sedang dinas"

"pria kantoran memang sangat sibuk" lajutnya. Baekhyun memang menilai pria yang bekerja di kantor setiap hari jauh lebih sibuk daripada dokter bedah yang setiap hari mengoperasi pasien.

"terima kasih, karena sudah menyanyangi anak-anak ku" unggapan Chanyeol tidak terbendung lagi. Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih dengan Baekhyun yang sudah bisa menyayangi anak-anaknya hingga menjadi penurut.

"tentu Yeol, aku menyayangi mereka, karena anak-anak sangat menggemaskan"

Baekhyun salah tingkah dengan pujiannya. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkungnya yang tidak gatal karena merasa aneh ditatap Chanyeol dengan begitu serius, giginya mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Mereka tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. Sejak dulu apapun yang mereka lakukan tidak secanggung ini, sangat berbeda dengan sekarang terasa banyak sekali jarak diantara mereka.

"Byun" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengigit bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang baru dia lihat " _ne_ , Ye.." Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan jawabannya. Bibirnya sudah terasa terkunci oleh sesuatu benda yang kenyal.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol sudah menempel dengan mudah di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya membuka bibirnya sedikit karena merasa kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kekagetan Baekhyun di manfaatkan Chanyeol untuk menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin marah tapi hasratnya meminta untuk memjamkan mata. Baekhyun kewalahan ini ciuman pertamanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakaukan. Saat ini yang dia tahu hanya mengerang karena permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan tengkung Baekhyun, lidahnya mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun dan berakhir menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Melepaskan tautan mereka.

"aku merindukan mu Byun" bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Baekhyun, bisikan itu nyaris seperti tiupan angin membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol sadar akan perlakukannya, tapi ia jauh lebih sadar bahwa hasrat biologisnya saat ini sedang butuh pemuas. Chanyeol berpamitan setelah itu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak ingin pertemanan mereka berakhir hanya karena perasaan tidak berasalan yang dia bangun sejak dulu.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun dirampas orang lain, tapi dia takut untuk kehilangan Baekhyun.

Mereka hanya butuh pembicaraan, komunikasi dan keberanian.

TBC/END? ^^

THANKS FOR READING.

TINGGALKAN KRITIK & SARAN.


End file.
